1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interactive gaming via a television system and communications network.
2. Description of Related Art
Interactive gaming provides entertainment for the general public in many forms, such as PC gaming, specific console formatted gaming and gaming via a communications network with a central server. Each form of interactive gaming presents various advantages and disadvantages. Some gaming allows a multitude of players access but may be subject to equipment specifications such as server limitations, connection speeds, internet service provider, broadband capabilities, video cards and/or peripheral equipment. Specific formatted gaming is limited to participants with direct access to the gaming console, i.e., Playstation, X-Box, and Gameboy. Gaming via a communication network may allow many users but is subject to the communication capabilities of each user and are limited to users who have access to the communication network. Frequently, users may lose their connection to the central gaming server due to various network problems. By using existing television systems for interactive gaming one may increase the potential market for interactive gaming and diminish some of the shortcomings associated with interactive gaming via a communication network. Other interactive television gaming systems include Bell ExpressVu in Canada and Visionik in Denmark. These interactive systems however lack flexible and effective user friendly functionality.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,610 to Junkin relates to an interactive apparatus and method that allows participants to compete in an interactive game occurring in real time or as a taped broadcast of a real time event. The interactive gaming of Junkin may be accomplished by accessing an online version of the game while the corresponding event airs live or is rebroadcast to the participant on a television. Junkin describes an interactive gaming scheme that allows the participants to select individuals and/or teams, who are engaged in an event being broadcast, from a contest roster database. The participants form a team from the roster database and scores are developed based upon the individual's and/or team's performance in the televised event. The interactive gaming of Junkin is specifically associated with the televised event and dependant upon its outcome. Junkin does not discuss or disclose methods of interactive gaming in an independent format where users actively control the outcome and strategy related to the game via the television system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,974 to Eilat et al. relates to a gaming method for use with an interactive game that a player plays with a player unit having an interface device which is coupled to a television and to at least one communication network. Eilat describes a method which enables two players to engage in an interactive game via a television through a communication network. Eilat allows users to transmit their photos that are incorporated in the interactive game and allows the players play the game while viewing the game on their respective televisions. Eilat essentially describes interactive games for two participants who view the game on a television and other viewers may watch the interactive play. U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,396 to Galyean, III et al. (Galyean) relates to an interactive computer game with a television broadcast, where a central control establishes a large virtual environment in which viewers participate with characters either controlled or designed by them. The interactive game of Galyean allows users to directly control or influence characters within an active region with defined boundaries that encompass part of the virtual environment that is much less that the total environment.